narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Clash of Wills: Ace Korimachi vs. Kenji Kayuga!
The Battle Begins As Kenji was returning to Kagegakure from his latest mission, he suddenly sensed a massisve amount of chakra in the vicinity. Activating his byakugan, kenji saw that it was none other than Ace Korimachi. Also known as Incinerator Ace, he was an extremely powerful shinobi from Yoshigakure. Knowing that Kagegakure was planning to invade Yoshigakure, Kenji prepared to attack Ace. Ace, who could clearly feel the large chakra signature heading his way, activated his Interactive Phasion Technique, ensuring that the attacker coulded harm him so he could have a conversation with them. "Stop while you're ahead, my Interactive Phasion Technique makes me immune to damage" he said as the attacker closed in. "Kagegakure has a large number of troops at the border, preparing to invade Yoshigakure. I'm Kenji Kayuga, known as the person who defeated Mageta, leader of the Crescent Moon Syndicate. If I fight and defeat you now, that will be one less thing for my shinobi to fight. Also, I know that you can only stay in that mode for a minute and a half. And if I can't touch you, then... Fire Clone Technique!" Kenji said, creating one hundred copies of himself made out of fire. "I'll just have to wait until your time in that form runs out!" Kenji then retreated deep underground using the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. Ace quickly looks at the fire clones all around him, also noting of the fact that he has 60 seconds left. "Fire hmm.. So much radiation lingering around me" says Ace as he forms the EMS handsign. These clones are useless. "The Arts of Absorption: Fire" said Ace, before the clones were instantly absorbed into his body as extra chakra, only adding to his already titanic amounts. 'You seem to know quite a bit about me, noting of my hiden techniques' time limit. I also know quite a bit about you" said Ace as he floated into several meters into the air. "You are quite skilled at Fire Release and Lightning Release, and even you even have experience in Blaze Release, but to be someone to plan an attack against Yoshigakure, which resides on the ancient land of Hexoshigakure, my home village... You must know nothing of our sealing capabilities, if you're willing to sacrifice your life trying to infiltrate defences that can potentially seal off your chakra permanently. You are a brave shinobi indeed, but nothing of which I can't handle, esspecially since you have 4 times the chakra of the average shinobi, compare to my chakra, which is naturally way higher than your own" added Ace. Ace activated his Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan, ready for anything. Damn, thought Kenji. I never expected him to absorb my clones. Oh well, there are other means of attack. Kenji activated his Diamond Release Armour, preparing to launch a massive attack against Ace once he materialised. "Why do you want to defeat Yoshigakure? We help all villages, and we have very few enemies, and Kagegakure would have been one of the last villages I would have though that would want to attack us" asked Ace as he concentrsted his chakra around himself and in his MSN, prepairing for an attck as he flew even higher into the air. "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique" said Ace as she literally disappeared amoung the clones, chakra signature and all. Kenji then heard all the clone talk at once. "These clones aren't normal clones that puff away in smoke, unlike Narutos clones, these clone last way longer". As soon as the Interactive Phasion Technique ended, all the clones gathered different mixtures of chakra in their hands, Fire Chakra, Lightning Chakra, Jet Chakra, and most dangerous of all, Blaze Chakra. Prepairng for anything. "Bring It!" said all the clones simultaneously, as if there were all one person, ironically. Sure, Kenji thought. I'll bring it. Diamond Release: Piercing Spikes Technique! Kenji created spikes of pure diamond that shot out of the ground, impaling all of Ace's clones and causing them to disperse. "I don't want to fight Yoshigakure, but our ally, Haganegakure is intent on doing so, and we have a mutual defense treaty." "And you still want to follow through with that? Knowing that we have the most dangerous seals in the 76 multiver... in entire ninja world?" said Ace as he use EMS Release: Gamma Ray Laser, cutting down the diamond spikes like a hot knife through butter. "With pleasure," said Kenji. "You know, chakra level isn't the only deciding factor in a battle. Chakra control matters, too, and in that area, I am unparalleled!" Kenji used the Chidori Laser, countering the Gamma Ray Laser, and then used the Lightning Release: Lightning Flare Technique, sending a blue bolt of Lightning into the sky. "What you fail to understand is that my greatest power doesn't rely on my chakra at all, is my knowledge. The Helixians of Hexoshigakure got their knowledge directly from the Sage of the Six Paths himself, making out knowledge unmatched by all. Helixian Wisdom, allows our offspring to gain all of our knowledge from birth, ensuring tha the next generation is smarter than the last, and Knowledge IS Power. said Ace before shooting a large bolt of fire into the sky as well as a bolt of lightning of his own. "I see where you're going with this, so lets do it!" "You don't see where I'm going with this at all, Ace. Diamond Release: Imprisonment! Kenji shouted, trapping Ace in a 150ft tall diamond. "Now! Raijū!" Kenji shouted as he brought the massive thunderbolt down on the tip, electrifying it, and Ace along with it. As could feel the intense electrical energy surge through his body. Ace looks at Kenji with an unusual smile, despite feeling the electrical shock, being 50% immune to this type of lightning. "Have you ever heard of Kiranix?" said Ace before they both heard a roar. Suddenly Kiranix crashed into Kenji, before blowing up, causing a 100 Kilometer (60.14 miles) crater. Ace knew the attack wouldn't kill him, but it would leave both of them hurt. Several cracks appeared in Kenji's body, and large slabs of diamond broke off of him, the remains of his Diamond Armor. "Diamond is the hardest natural substance on earth, having a density of 3.52 g/cm3. Its is further augmented by my chakra, creating a defence more absolute than the famed Susanoo of the Uchiha Clan. I have to hand it to you, though, I almost felt that last attack. I also have a surprise for you." Kenji formed the Ram hand sign, causing Ace to suddenly stiffen. "The Raijū has a secondary effect on its targets, namely, paralysis. You absorbed a massive amount of lightning, which I am now using to manipulate your central nervous system." "Just cause you can manipulate my central nervous system means you can defeat me? I don't think is a good idea to do that. When another being is in control of my body, it stop releasing chakra, which will quickly build up, then simultaneously release itself, destroying the environment around me, and that means you! Then explosion will also trigger the unsealing of my sealed chakra, and according to my father, both combined will have enough energy and force to destroy an entire country. The choice is yours...." says Ace telepathically. "Hmm... I wonder about that. Diamond Release: Ultimate Binding Prison!" said Kenji, creating a structure of diamond that was about the size and shape of a mountain, trapping Ace in the center "As I said earlier, diamond is an extremely dense substance. I have poured a great deal of chakra into this diamond structure, giving it a density of 10.5 g/cm3. I know that your total chakra level is equivalent to that of several tailed beasts. I also know that this diamond is sufficiently large and strong to contain an explosion of that magnitude. So, release your chakra. I will contain it! "You think diamond is so hard, well, after this battle, I might let you check out the element I developed, Metrochronium, whose density is ∞g/cm3, yeah, its truly indestructible. The density of your diamond doesn't matter, if my heat chakra is hot enough, lasers can cut diamond, but I won't let it get that far...." Said Ace as his body release a small portion of his chakra. Seconds later, after the brightness toned down a bit, Ace was up and oving again. Wow, even though I can't stand when that happens, I'm glad it did, now you can't control my nervous system any more. You chakra does pack quite a punch. Ace activated his Noryokugan, releasing is Event Horizon Ocular Focus, destroying enough of the diamond for him to escape. He zapped through the hole as it started regenerating back, making it out just in time. "I never expected him to use such a lethal combination of jutsu on me, having to rely on my hiden technioque to save me is extremely bad on my part" thought Ace as he looked at Kenji. "Well, I guess it's come down to this, Ace," said Kenji. "Yin Release: Death's Embrace!" said Kenji, creating snake-like creatures that bound themselves to Ace's limbs, restricting him. "Don't bother trying to absorb this chakra, Yin chakra is unaffected by your Arts of Absorption. Forming several hand seals in a blur, Kenji caused a massive Yama to appear in front of Ace. "This is my own version of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It has the ability to seal a nearly infinite amount of chakra. I will now seal off your chakra forever!" The Yama unsheathed a huge dagger, and prepared to stab Ace with it. "Ha, You still don't know enough about the helixians to defeat me" said Ace before Kenji thrusted the knife forward. Suddenly a barrier instantly blocked the dagger from penetrating Ace. "It's usless, my Instantaneous Counteraction Seal forbids it, and instead, you just sealed you own chakra!" said Ace as the effects of Kenjis jutsu took effect on him. "The ICS effects automatically takes place if someone tries to use a fuinjutsu to seal me, and it reflects it completely back on its user, making me immune absolutely all fuinjutsu effects. Every seal ever made has an override code, that only the helixians know. Now before this battle goes on any futher, now that your chakra is sealed forever, I will purpose a deal to you, and if you anwswer correctly, then I'll unseal the seal, but if you don't, I'll leave it like it is, leaving your chakra sealed off forever." said Ace as he jumped back several meters, activating his Phasion Ability in the process. "Very well. I will listen to the proposal you have." said Kenji Ace's Proposal From this day forward, we're allies, and that makes me your partner, and you my partner. You also must tell the other village to call off their attack on Yoshigakure. This is all I ask of you. What's your answer? "Agreed. However, I have certain obligations to my village and friends, in particular, to bring back Daisuke Murakami. So, I might not be able to be your full-time partner. "I understand. When I say partner, I mean when I'm in need of help and when and only when you're able to help me" said Ace before causing the invisible seal around him to become visible. Ace touches it. Ace concentrated him will and made several odd adn unique hand jesters. "FR_Override_True" said Ace shortly before the seal deactivated. The seal remained in mid-air as Kenjis chakra started returning to him. The Helixians are masters of Fuinjutsu. If you wish to learn these techniques and much more, you're always welcome in Yoshigakure, soley by my, The First Purazumakage. You are indeed a worthy opponent, and I admit, I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for my Hiden Techniques. If you get to know me good enough, You just might become the first Non-Helixian to weild on of the legendary 25 eternal weapons. Ace looked at Kenji, interested in hiis responce. "Well, I'm not exactly sure if it will fit my fighting style, but I'd be glad to keep one as a memento of our battle," responded Kenji. "Well, if you're going to have one of these weapons in your possession, you really should use it, because if it gets stolen and ends up in the wrong hands, this world could be in serious trouble. Choose betwee these weapons: Eternal Weapon One: Sword of Attributes: It allows you to use all 7 Primary Natures, and with enough training, you can then access All the Advanced Natures; Eternal Weapon Four: Staff of Pressure: It allows you to cause your opponent to use twice the amount of chakra to pull off any jutsu of its normal power. If your opponent doesn't have enough chakra to pull off the "Pressured" jutsu, it could cause them to ether faint of died. Ether way, it guarantees you the win; and last but not least, Eternal Weapon Five: Fan of Imagination: It allows you to create nearly anything you imagine, as it has an infinite capacity of Yin-Yang chakra. You can only use it once every 24-hours. One more thing, It absolutly won't work is you have evil intentions in your heart. So which one will you choose?" said Ace as the 3 weapons floated in front of him. "You don't have to choose one if you don't want to, but this is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity..." added Ace. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline," said Kenji. "I'm not a weapons user, and I have my own way of fighting... besides, I like to use ninjutsu to fight, and using these weapons to win a fight wouldn't feel right, it would feel as if I hadn't earned it." Kenji said. "It was good to fight with you," Kenji said, extending his hand. "As your wish" said Ace before the weapons went into their ethereal forms before zooming back to their storage chambers, hidden throughout the ninja word. "I prefer ninjutsu over weapons any day, and although a weapon can be just as useful as a ninjutsu, or genjutsu, taijutsu is my most favorite way of fightning, as it involves practice, skill,, and disipline, as well as training. Well, I guest this is where we part ways..." said Ace as the seal finished releasing the last bit of chakra it absorbed. from Kenji. "Til next time..... friend..." said Ace before his body flashed instantly in a very quick but colorful display. (Denji-Shunshin - Electromagnetic Body Flicker Technique). Likewise, thought Kenji. The Kage-nin headed back to his village, eagerly awaiting the day he and Ace would meet again.